dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broccolo
Broccolo is an insane child saiyan who has a great urge to kill. He is also the main villain of King of fighters arc. He is the reincarnation of Broly. Personality He is not like a typical child, even by Saiyan standards, with his urge to kill. Many of his thoughts direct to kill everyone and only holds back because he can 'slowly kill the strongest'. He also hates gods, becaus they are... 'Born better.' He tends to hate people because of annoying habits like 'breathing'. In the end though, he does it to forget him killing his father. His favourite habit though, is beating his older brother, showing a hatred towards him. He did actually care for him once, and still keeps him alive, showings some love. He does have great regret in killing his father on accident, this is shown when he cries every night. History Broccolo was born, killing his mother at birth. He has shown great power, even at the age of 6. When Son Rahn came to train/take care of Broccolo and his brother, he trained Broccolo to become stronger. Broccolo later discovered 'Super awesome KI' which he trained. When his father came back home, he had a friendly spar with his son. While he was winning, Broccolo killed him on accident with a very powerful attack. While Broccolo cried at the funeral, Son Rahn cleared him of murder charges. Broccolo, after talking with his older brother, later wanted to kill people. While he never did, he constantly had fantasies about killing people. He still cries in his sleep about his dad's death. Abilities His 'associate' believes he has enough power to kill everyone in the tournament. He was also able to defeat a saiyan who fought the champion with a simple blast. He was also shown fighting, and even defeating Bultra, though with great difficulty. His greatest feat though, was keeping his giant KI, even after fighting both Bultra and Goar, the latter even using Kaio Ken to defeat him, but even then, he was still conscious, and tried to Kill Goar. God Killer This is his true KI style, where he fires a red beam that is like burning. When he was 6, he called it 'Super awesome KI', but changed it when he started to want to kill people. *God murder - A normal blast that burns the opponent. *God puncture - A straight beam that can move. *God crusher - A hand attack with his KI covering it. *God Massacre - A more powerful version of god crusher. *God Annihilation - A powerful beam that he claims to be one of his best. It is where he grabs his right wrist, and holds it while he fires a beam from his right hand. As powerful as Bultra's Final flash *God Genocide - His ultimate attack, where he uses a giant laser beam from his mouth. This attack also killed his father. It used to be called 'GIGA BOMBASTIC SUPER BANG' Trivia *He hates gods, because they 'have all the fun in killing people'. *He is revealed to be Broly's reincarnation, explaining his appearance, personality, and name. Category:Evil Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who are created by Nobody700 Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Villains